How can I love anything but
by No-One-Special-I-Guess
Summary: My name is M and I am a Soldier in the fight against the infestation. One day I was called out with my unit to cleanse an abandoned Military Post of such infestations. But when we got there it was beyond what we ever expected. Somehow I know something would happen, but I couldn't have even guess.
1. Chapter 1

_"My name is M and this is the strange story of how I survived inside of an alien hive." _

I had been in the military since I was 18, having no desire to pursue college. With no help from my family. Oh wait, what family? That's right I'm an orphan, have been ever since I was 2. I was in and out of foster care for as long as I could remember. When I was young I would look at happy families and wondered why I didn't have that.

As you can guess this caused me to be self conscious and shy, which allowed the kids in school to tease and bully me. That was until one day a stupid bitch called me a 'unwanted brat and it was no wonder my parents gave me up'. Long story short it broke her nose. That was the start of my tough reputation. Even since then no one messed with me and I messed with anyone in my way.

When I heard about the battle between the "Humans" and the "Xenomorphs" I couldn't wait to be apart of it. For years I did my research about the history of our war and took as many classes they would let me to be my strongest when I signed up myself.

That was two years ago. Now I'm practically finished with my training and gaining to respect of my peers. I don't have a lot of friends, but I do have a couple that I'm close to. Some are too threatened by me to even consort with me but the two I said before actually had the balls to sit a my table in the lunch quarters and now we are as thick as thieves.

I am now a Soldier. Currently sitting in the transportation ship. Our Mission: Find abandoned military Post and cleanse the area of infestation. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie, I mean who wouldn't be? All the research I have done really did help, but the reality of the situation didn't hit me until our vessel landed on said "planet".

As our transportation shuttle scanned the area for post as the men and women around me had various expressions ranging to fear, terror, worry, enthusiastic, too excitement. But me.. I don't know what it was but I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, something that would change my life forever...

* * *

I don't own Alien or anything so stop it ok?

Review if you want ok


	2. Chapter 2

What we saw in the distance is not a Military Post or at least not anymore. The once metal wall was now covered in some type of organic looking substance. Solid but somehow seemed alive all on its own.

Our shuttle stopped about a mile from the structure, behind a large rock formation. We exited the vehicle in our protective suits and artillery. The guns we hold are easily ten pounds each. It really shows you how strong you have to be when you have to carry one of these, a five-pound helmet, various layer of a element resistant uniform, and twenty pound oxygen suit.

_Shit I don't think I've ever sweat this much, _I thought.

I wanted desperately to wipe the sweat from my brow. Our Commanding Officer stands in front of us informing us on the situation.

" Ok obviously the situation is beyond our control and there is not much we are able to do about the current state of the building. However we have no signs that there are even any extraterrestrial organisms within the structure. So what we will do is assign a small group to assess the situation and let us know if the building is indeed infested. Any volunteers?" He said this with a small smirk on his face fully knowing that the question he was asking.

We all looked around at each other wondering who would be the first to accept their so generous offer.

Finally with a sigh, "Oh fuck it! I'll do it sir!" I said while releasing a breath of annoyance.

Everyone around me looked at me with surprised, the thought of walking into a place that could or could not be infested with Aliens was not the most thrilling. I thought I would be the only one when from behind me I hear

"us too sir" "me too" "me too" people all around me were coming forward and volunteering. I don't know why but this kinda made me happy.

_Now if I die I won't die alone, _I thought looking back at everyone. I look forward and give a nod to our Officer.

"Now you girly... you have some balls" He said to me with a cocky smile.

"Well someone has to sir" I say back with a smile of my own. Those around me laugh at that and give me a friendly shove.

"Right then... Lets try to figure out our strategy Soldiers."


	3. Chapter 3

It was me and about five other men and women. All if us the our bulky uniforms, helmets, and our kick ass guns ready to kill anything that so much as looked at us the wrong way.

Slowly we make our way toward building. The order we approach is in twos, with me in the middle next some young boy that looked even more terrified than any of us.

_He can't have been more than 16 or 17_

I thought to myself looking as his bottom lip seemed to quiver. I place a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me startled but when he sees it's just me he calms down a bit. I give him a nod that said "every thing will be ok". All he did was look forward again. I knew that my attempt at comfort was a waste. How was I to know how this mission would go? Many missions just like this ended terribly and gruesomely if I may add.

By now we reached the entrance of the now alien like structure. The first men in front of the rest of us struggled to open the door, the material that covered the surface of the whole building was of course also on the door. It took three of our men to force the door open.

Once open the first two men checked for any signs of life, after a short pause they motioned for us to enter. When we entered what we saw caused us all to pause and leave our mouths agape.

We had entered a world unlike any our mind couldn't quite fathom. The room we entered was once the storage department, but now had the appearance of the inside of a damp cave that was created by some type of insect. The walls were covered with the same stuff we all saw outside however this stuff seemed...fresher some how. The walls were grotesque but to me held a sort of beauty to them, they were so intricate and detailed. The air added to the overall atmosphere. The air was thick and damp but was cool and clean smelling. You could almost see it moving through the air, in a misty little dance before it landed on your face.

We all just stood there taking in our surroundings. I stop, closing me eyes and breathing the air into my lungs. It had a calming effect on my tired, sore body. I exhale through my mouth and open my eyes. I felt the most calm I had ever been in a long time. Some part of me was sad to heard we had to keep moving.

As we moved forward we could see that every room that we passed was almost unidentifiable to the untrained eye. Finally we found a long corridor and slowly but surely made our way to the double doors at the end of the hall. The designs on these wall were bigger, big enough for someone (or some thing) to crawl up or even into. Some where in the distance I hear a sound that was confusing to me.

Was...was that a hiss?

_No way, probably just the busted pipe or some thing?_

I shake the feeling and continue with everyone else. Unknown to me a spiny tail curled in the air behind me. I somehow knew what this chilling feeling was. Just as we reached the double doors and the first was being pushed open I try to tell them.

"WAIT N-"

But it was too late. Just as the door was opening, they burst open from the inside. Just like that they were on us. Their bodies skeletal yet also insectoid. Their elongated skulls that lack use of eyes seem to see right into your very soul.

We thought we were alone, but we were so wrong. They came at us from all angles, just a handful but more than enough. Men and women around me were being slaughtered. Their screams filled my ears along with the sound of bullets flying and hitting nothing.

In my last attempts to escape I fell to the ground and crawled to one of the strange openings in the walls. I tried my best to fit inside and my fear of being found overwhelmed my need for comfort. There was nowhere to look but through a small slit of an opening. When I looked I wish I hadn't. My eyes were filled with the images of my companions being maimed mercilessly. Their blood was running across the floor and walls. Limbs thrown carelessly to the floor. The worst part was hearing the terrified screams of that young boy I saw when I walked in. One of them grabbed him and lifted him off his feet till they were face to face. His big baby blue eyes widened and he tried to struggle. It's lips spread apart showing its sharp fang like teeth. I knew already what was going to happen, I had read about the anatomy of the Xenomorphs and knew about the small inner mouth they possessed. Just like I knew, its mouth opened and the boy just stared in horror as the inner mouth came forward quickly.

I looked away quickly but that didn't stop me from hearing the chilly sound a skull being ripped apart. Then there was the sound of the body being dropped to the ground and small screech of the aliens doing something I couldn't see but hoping it wasn't them looking for me.

I stayed in the walls for what felt like hours. I stayed there just taking in what had happened and the tears ran freely down my face. Finally I found some small courage and crawled the quietest I could out of the opening.

When I rose to my feet I dared not look around me. I know what was there, I knew there were bodies around me. Some couldn't even be considered bodies anymore but just random pieces of humans scattered around the hall way. Blood had been showered across the walls, ceiling, and floor. I could smell it in the air along with the scent that had originally calmed me when we entered the building.

_I have to find a way out of here _

I slowly inch my way down the hall that way came and stepping over the bits and pieces that were in my way. It took all of my willpower not to either burst into tears or lose the contents of my stomach. The building was still and as silent as the night except for a distant dripping noise. I try to breath deeply to inhale the air that had such an unusual effect on me.

That was when I felt it. A presence somewhere behind me. I already knew what it had to be. I stopped and slowly turn my body around to confront whatever it was that wanted my life.

It was there crouched in front of me, unmoving. It just stared and I stared back. When it did move it was to stand at its full height. The way it moved was smooth and steady, and also not aggressively at all. Almost like it was curious about something. I myself am not that tall, just around 5'6, so to have an alien standing almost a half a foot above me added to my panicked state.

I looked it in the face and closed my eyes awaiting my grizzly death... but it never came. I snapped my eyes open to see that it had leaned forward and stayed there. It then cocked it head slightly.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. I thought I could feel myself being caught before hitting the ground.

* * *

Didn't have computer for awhile so there was no opportunity to continue.

Well, it's done now so YAY!.

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long I had serious writers block.

Gods I hate that.

Earlier I said I own nothing, well I don't own Alien but I guess I at least own this story right?

Sorry for any grammatical errors I didn't catch

* * *

When I finally came to my head was throbbing and my body was aching all over. I found that I was on my back looking up to the ceiling. My vision was blurry and I could barely move. The first thing I did was move my legs, just to make sure that my ability to walk wasn't hindered, then my shoulders. My whole body was stiff, as if I hadn't moved in a while. I close my eyes in discomfort when I try to sit up. My head was pounding, so I brought my hand up to apply pressure, to try to relive the pain.

When I did open my eyes I had no idea where I was, how came here, or why. Well, I could at least tell that I was in some type of bedroom. Looking around I see that I at least wasn't on the floor but on a cot of some kind. The room itself was like that of the rest of the compound. The walls and ceiling covered the same strange organic resin. With it's amazing details and the misshapen hole and gaps where something could easily maneuver.

After taking in my surroundings, I try to remember how I got here. My eyes widened when I did. I could see it in my head now. I could see my comrades being mauled in front of my eyes. The people I had known for so long taken away so fast.

_How could this happen? _I thought as tears slowly ran down my flushed cheeks. The more I tried to remember the more tears fell, that was until the flashes of a creature appeared in my mind

_That's right, that's when I blanked out_

I then got the flashes of a moving ceiling, almost as if I was being carried by someone or...something

_I should be dead._

The reasons why a creature known around the galaxy as one of the most dangerous and notorious, would choose to save me, escaped my mind. I should be grateful for such an out coming but my mind was over thinking it and with that came the panic. My breathing grew in speed and my head began to throb. Images and scenarios ran through my mind. I finally took a moment and inhaled through my nose. The atmosphere that is naturally created from this "environment" started to have the effect it did the first time I came in contact with it. The air washed over me. The air seemed to rejuvenate my mind and body.

However, even with the cool atmosphere in the room I was still in my heavy gear. So I decided to take them off. First was my helmet. Oh how it felt to take that god damn helmet off. Using the back off my hand I wipe the sweat that had gathered on my forehead.

_God that's better_

Next was my armor and t-shirt. With each layer I took off the easier it was for me to breath and relax my muscles. When I was finished, I was in my cargo pants and black tank top. Reaching up I took out the band holding my hair out of my face. I gave a small shake, letting my hair and scalp absorb the cool air around it. That was what really seemed to cool my body down more than anything else. As my body's temperature decreased I decided to take a look around.

Finally, with my head clear, I started to explore the room I woke up in just a little while ago. The room itself was rather small but was enough room for one person to live a reasonably comfortable life.

As I was looking around my ears picked up a faint clattering in the distance. I brushed it off and continued my exploring. That was until I noticed that the sound was coming closer and closer. I looked towards the direction it was coming. On the far wall was a door of so kind. I knew that whatever was coming was coming for me.

Terror crashed through me and my breathing became rapid. As the sound came closer and closer I slowly backed up further and further. I jumped when my back hit the wall. I looked around for a way for me to escape but there was no where for me to go. I closed my eyes not wanted to face what would burst through that door.

That was until I felt strong hand pull me upward. When I opened eyes my vision was horizontal and I was pulled against a boney chest. When I turned my head I saw that there was one next to mine. The head of an Alien. Its long head void of eyes was facing the ground like mine was. It had brought me up to the ceiling and into one of the open crevices.

I can feel the panic shoot up my spine. My eyes widen and I open my mouth to scream when a large unearthly hand clamped across my mouth muffling my horrified screams. I could feel its natural secretion dampening my pants and tank top making it stick to my skin, soon enough my whole back was covered in it.

I continued my useless struggling when the door across the room burst open and more of _their _kind came crashing in. They hiss aggressively and moved around the room swiftly as if they were looking for something. I realized they were looking for me and surely this one would lower me down to my death. But it never came. It just continued to hold my securely. The ones below us moved their heads around the room.

_Are...are they trying to find my scent? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly one of them gave a loud hiss and the others followed it back through the door and out of the room.

Timidly the hand over my mouth moved away. Ever so slowly it lowered my to back to the ground. I softly landed. It came down with me and landed gracefully in front of me.

For the longest time we just sat there. Neither of us moved, seemed we were both scared of what the other would do. I lowered my eyes trying to figure out why it was that the other Aliens didn't find us (apart from the fact that they didn't look up)

"I don't understand how they did find me" I whispered to myself.

That was when it finally did move. The movement made me look up quickly and scoot back a tad bit more. It had reached out its hand but when it saw my reaction it hesitated. However, when it made another try I didn't move. too scared again. However, all it did was brush against the back of my leg. The motion confused me when it retracted its hand and I had come out unharmed. It brought its hand closer to my face. When I looked down at the outstretched hand I figured out what it was trying to tell me. Its hand was covered in the resin that their species makes so naturally and abundantly. That was when I remembered that when it held me earlier that my whole back was covered in the substance.

"It covered my scent" I said out loud, looking up at its face

It stared at me and gave the smallest of nods. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You...you can understand me?"

Another small nod of the head was the reply.

"Wow" was all I could say


End file.
